


The Best Laid Plans

by sabinelagrande



Category: House
Genre: Bondage, Coitus Interruptus, Dom Allison Cameron, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Multi, Public Sex, Sub Robert Chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-19
Updated: 2006-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drinking and hospitals don't mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Laid Plans

Cameron gives Chase a sidelong glance out of the corner of her eye, catching him looking back. Both of them snap their eyes suddenly and conspicuously away as House sits down at his desk.

House stares over his cane at them. "What did you do?"

\--

"Found this," Chase told her, brandishing a bottle of rum, "underneath the coffee maker."

Cameron looked at it longingly, but shook her head. "Next treatment is in," she paused to check her watch, "fifteen minutes."

"In fifteen minutes then. Next one's not for, what, three hours?"

"We shouldn't," she said, stifling a yawn. "I'll probably just fall asleep."

"C'mon. I promise I'll wake you up if you do."

\--

"Foreman's going to kill you," House told them.

"I know," Chase said, sighing. "It's my turn to buy next anyway."

\--

They were holed up in a storage closet, hiding from the patient's mother, who kept asking the same pointless questions over and over again.

"You mean you've never?"

Cameron giggled. "Should I have?" Chase shrugged, taking a drink from his cup. "Besides, I don't like the idea of giving that much power to someone else."

"There's no law that says you have to be the one giving," he pointed out, giving her a hungry look.

That was when they saw the Hoyer lift.

\--

"The Hoyer lift?" House asked, smirking. "This story keeps getting better and better."

\--

Chase yanked the sling off of the carry bar and threw it into the corner. As soon as he turned around, Cameron was on him, pushing him against the mast of the lift and pulling off his shirt.

She brought her lips down on his with so much force that Chase was sure he'd have bruises. "How much longer?"

He pulled out his pager and looked at the time. "An hour and forty-five minutes."

Cameron grabbed his wrist and wrapped a restraint around it, tossing his pager on top of the sling. Surprisingly quickly, she tightened the strap and tied it to the bar.

"Sneaky," he growled as she secured the other restraint. Cameron disappeared behind him. His arms rose slowly up above his head as she jacked up the lift.

\--

"What kind of restraints?"

"The cloth-lined ones, I think," Cameron said, looking at a spot behind his head. Chase nodded.

"Should've gone for the lambskins."

\--

Cameron brought her hand down with a resounding smack on Chase's bare ass. He jumped forwards slightly, held back by the cuffs. She pulled him towards her abruptly, running her hands down his flat stomach.

His head lolled back onto her shoulder. "You sure you've never done this before?" he asked breathlessly.

"I though I told you not to talk," she said, biting at his exposed neck. She slid her hands lower and grabbed hold of his cock, and suddenly talking was the farthest thing from his mind.

Dr. Wilson, on the hunt for the IV stand that he could have sworn was in his patient's room, chose just that moment to open the door. He chose the next moment to shut it again and call the only person he could think to call.

\--

"And you pretty much know the rest," Chase finished.

House didn't say anything, just rested his head on his hand and looked hard at him.

"I take complete responsibility for what happened. Cuddy will have my resignation in the morning," he continued, struggling to keep his voice level.

"I wasn't going to tell her," he said, shrugging. "Were you?" he asked Cameron. She shook her head, trying to hide the wide smile that had broken out on her face. It was then Chase noticed that he was steadily tracing the end of his cane up and down her lower leg.

"I told you he was going to think it was his idea," Cameron said, trying not to laugh.

"Shame about the interruption," House said, addressing Chase but staring at Cameron. "I'm sure we could work something out, though," he added, turning to Chase, pronoun choice conspicuous.

Chase looked from House to Cameron, and back to House, mouth hanging open. He opened his mouth, then shut it again.

"Tuesday?" he finally managed to stammer.


End file.
